Fan:Guan
Guan is a female guanlong that appears in Ice Age: A New Beginning. She is normally voiced by Karen Disher, but in Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast she is voiced by Jennette McCurdy as an adult. She is the leader of her guanlong pack, from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Appearance She has a different skin color than the other Guanlongs, she has orange skin, a very light blue underbelly, dark-blue stripes and light blue patches around her eyes. Role in the stories Ice Age: A New Beginning At the start of Ice Age: A New Beginning, she and her pack attacked Scratte, and they damaged her eye, but was saved by Buck. Near the end of the story Buck, Scratte and Peaches are seperated from the herd by Dilophosaurusus, Guan and her herd come in and they fight off the dilophosaurus herd, killing their boss. After that Guan and her herd becomes friends of the Sub-Zero Heroes and becomes a Sub-Zero Hero for Saving Buck, Peaches and Scratte. The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover She appears from the second part of the fanfiction to the end. She helps them come up with the plan to defeat Red-Horn and she also helps defeat Red-Horn. Ice Age: Happy Halloween She threatens Buck and Scratte near the beginning of the story. She shows later at the party, where she wins the costume contest. Ice Age 5 She appears in this as one of the main characters. She has a friend named Brandon, they have a crush on each other. She takes all the Sub-Zero Heroes to safety in her cave. Near the end they have a plan to finally defeat Red-Horn, but it costs Brandon his life when he mortally injured by Red-Horn. Last thing Brandon says to her is, "I... Love... You... Guan..." Then he dies in her arms. Ice Age 6 She reappears in this still shaken by the death of Brandon. An new enemy, the brother of Dilo shows up and she is planning on killing her, Scratte and Buck for what they did to her brother. Dila manages to capture and presuambly killed Buck, then Guan is pulled up into the trees at the end and is presumably ripped apart. Ice Age 7 Her, Buck and Scratte are revealed to have survived to incursions with the dilophosaurus herd and Dila, but she has a large gash on her leg, which makes it hard for her to walk. At the end she survies, Dila is dead, but Buck dies of his injuries. Ice Age 8 Rudy She appears in this as a main character, this is where she befriends Rudy and Ruby after they are seperated from their families. Later they meet a dilophosaurus called Dila and her brother Dilo. Open Season/Ice Age crossover She makes a cameo in this fanfiction, actually only her right leg is shown stomping down on a rock after her herd is killed by Rudy, Momma, Buck, Scratte, Scrat, Crash,Eddie and the rest of the herd. She dosen't appear for the rest of the story, even though she wants revenge. Open Season/Ice Age crossover 2 She appears in the sequel to Open Season/Ice Age crossover, where she scraps her plans for revenge, meets Brandon, and mates with him, and befriends the Sub-Zero Heroes. At the end of chapter 1, she got pregnant with her and Brandon's kids. Pregnancy In chapter 1 of Open Season/Ice Age crossover 2, she mates with Brandon. She reveals later that she is pregnant with three kids, and gets angry at Shelly for spitting on her stomach, and thinking that is was a rock. She will have her kids in one of ScratteLover2's fanfiction shorts, "Ice Age: The Guanlong Children." It happens one year after this, it will be one chapter, and it will end with her laying the eggs. Category:Fan Category:Fanfiction characters Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions